1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor array panel and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are one of the most widely used type of flat panel display. Liquid crystal displays form images by applying voltages to field generating electrodes, to generate an electric field in a liquid crystal (LC) layer. The electric field determines the orientations of LC molecules therein, to adjust polarization of incident light.
While liquid crystal displays are light-weight and thin, the lateral visibility thereof is lower than the front visibility. As such, various liquid crystal arrangements and driving methods have been developed to solve these drawbacks. To realize a wide viewing angle, the arrangement of field generating electrodes on one substrate has been spotlighted.
However, in the case of a thin film transistor array panel used in a liquid crystal display, two field generating electrodes are formed in the thin film transistor array panel, such that the manufacturing process is complicated and the manufacturing costs may be increased.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.